dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Missionary
} | page = Soulstorm/Missionary | name = Missionary | type = Infantry | icon = Dow missionary icon.png | decorator = Dow2 dec anti infantry melee.png | race = Sisters of Battle | tier = 1 | built = Ecclesiarchal Chapel | armor = Infantry Medium | squad_def = 1 | squad_max = 1 | health = 700 | health_regen = 1 | morale = 300 | morale_regen = 10 | mass = 22 | speed = 16 | sight = 30 | keen = 30 | requisition = 75 | squad_cap = 1 | time = 15 | description = Support and scout unit that can perform many Acts of Faith. May be attached to most Sisters of Battle squads. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2.0 }} The 'Missionary '''is the first unit available to the Sisters of Battle in ''Dawn of War: Soulstorm. Description "From the lightning, and the tempest, Emperor deliver us!" At the forefront of Ecclesiarchy crusades, Missionaries travel to worlds where the Emperor is not worshipped and convert the populace. Their tenacity and infinite faith make them excellent scout and support units, as they use Acts of Faith to bolster the strength of the squad they are attached to. Missionaries take 40% more morale damage than other units. Tactics Missionaries are unique in fulfilling the role of both a scout and support unit. In combat they should be attached to a squad so that they cannot be independently targeted, though outside of combat they can split off and capture strategic points. Missionaries are an ideal pairing for Battle Sister Squads. If a Battle Sister squad is threatened by enemy units, the Missionary may detach from the squad and engage the enemy in melee while Battle Sisters support him from behind. Lay Hands is available early, costs little faith, and can quickly restore an entire squad's health, so make use of it frequently. Outside of combat use Lay Hands on your most injured unit rather than just the squad he is normally attached to. Emperor's Touch is the Missionary's most useful ability, and is best used to give Battle Sister Squads a temporary boost when they encounter vehicles, commanders, or elite infantry. Get this ability immediately after reaching Tier 2 so you don't have to wait for Celestian Squads or Immolators to counter vehicles. Be careful using this ability with a lone squad that may be forced into melee. Divine Retribution has a large faith cost, and is best used when the unit the missionary is attached to are Sister Repentia Squads. If used on a ranged squad smart enemies will simply redirect their fire, resulting in a waste of 70 Faith. The melee nature of Sister Repentia Squads forces attacked squads to fight back and their large amount of health allows them to be damaged more times without dying, therefore returning more damage back to the enemy. In general at least two Missionaries should be fielded so that Emperor's Touch may be used twice at once, though three Missionaries still increase how often you can use this ability as you can gain enough Faith resource to use Emperor's Touch again before the cooldown is up. Four or more Missionaries tends to be excessive. Refrain from attaching Missionaries to Celestian Squads. With research the Missionary can outrange the rest of the squad. This results in the Celestian squad engaging targets outside the range of their Melta weaponry unless manually directed to move closer. Of course, the Missionary has better choices to attach to than the Celestian Squad anyway. NOTE: Detaching the Missionary from his attached squad will disable any Acts of Faith currently used. This only affects the squad he formerly was attached to but not the Missionary. Detaching him and attaching him to another squad will not grant that squad with the current Acts of Faith. Unique weapons Missionary is equiped with a Bolt Pistol and a Staff, making him weak overall, albeit better at melee (especially against ranged ennemies) than at range. |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |Melee !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |65% !Refire Rate |0.75 s |- !Area of Effect |0 !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |} |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |25 !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |85% !Refire Rate |0.8 s |- !Area of Effect |0 !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |- !Notes | colspan="5"|Wargear: Psyocculum increases the Bolt Pistol's range to 30. |} Abilties Act of Faith: Lay Hands Act of Faith: Emperor's Touch |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |See Act of Faith: Emperor's Touch !Range |40 !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |See Act of Faith: Emperor's Touch !Accuracy |100% !Refire Rate |0.8 s |- !Area of Effect |0 !Requires | colspan="3"|Activated Act of Faith: Emperor's Touch |- !Notes | colspan="5"|This weapon has 50% accuracy when firing while moving. While the Act of Faith: Emperor's Touch ability is active, this is the only ranged weapon that fires and overrides the other ranged weapons of the Missionary and the attached squad. |} Act of Faith: Divine Retribution Upgrades All Missionary upgrades are bought on buildings (Pristine Sanctuary, Ecclesierchal Cathedral and Holy Reliquary) and definitive. Act of Faith: Divine Retribution Research Act of Faith: Emperor's Touch Research Wargear: Chaplet Ecclesiasticus Heart of Worship Research (Evolution of the previous upgrade) Wargear: Blessed Ammunition Wargear: Blessed Armor Wargear: Psyocculum Additional links Source : http://web.archive.org/web/20100810092432/http://wiki.reliccommunity.com/index.php?title=Missionary Missionary